Vessin
"Wow, I'm so glad this happened. Really." 'Appearance:' A short young man with purple hair and odd, yellow eyes. He doesn't have much in terms of good clothing, but one of his favorite outfits to keep safe is a thrown-out suit-vest and pair of slacks he found one day. 'Personality:' Normally sarcastic and impatient, Vessin has a short-fuse when it comes to perceived injustices to himself or to Pokemon. He has a bad habit of going to extremes to deal with people he doesn't like. Since joining the party, Vessin has been able to act more like a petulant, snide teenager thanks to his friends' tendencies to back their own flaws up with unstoppable violence. After learning what genetic cruelty the Rocket leadership has been afflicitng pokemon with, Vessin's hatred and maliciousness towards most Rockets has grown stronger, along with his snide sarcasm and flippancy. 'History:' He lost his memory in a tragic Kangaskhan accident one day on a school trip, and proceeded to wander aimlessly, doing jobs for money and food to survive afterward. He's pretty much a free spirit with a sense of justice and punishment, though lately that has proven interesting with Team Awesome Mareep Stunlock. Since joining the team, Vessin has gotten beaten up, nearly blown up, nearly lost at sea, iactually/i lost at sea, trapped in a freakish bizarro world by some legendary fucker, and as the latest, been kidnapped by pedophile Rockets. On the bright side, he's made mostly friends with the party, but seriously, ifuck/i Team Rocket. 'Abilities:' * Pokeball Design: '''Through years of wandering and being generally smart as fuck, Vessin knows how to tinker with Pokeballs of all kinds and make plenty of variations. He's even gotten pretty nimble at using them, thanks to his dexterous fingers. * '''Sleight of Hand: '''Nimble fingers and experience have helped Vessin learn how to hide things where nobody will find them. Even on his own person. * '''Everything Engineer: A short life of theft and self-survival, along with the recent influx of precious crap from Rockets and people who don't keep an eye on their things, have turned Vessin into an engineer who can create almost anything from anything. 'Team:' * Togekiss: 'Togepi had been with Vessin since before he lost his memories as far as he can tell. They've kept together through thick and thin, and Togekiss' power and abilities are only bolstered by her amazing capabilities as a pillow. * '''Litwick '(Litwick): The very first pokemon that Vessin ever found following his lost memory. He wandered through a graveyard for a shortcut and rescued the Litwick from a pack of Gastlys. * 'Slowqueen '(Slowpoke): A slow, but sassy Slowpoke queen that Vessin caught in the outskirts of Port Amethyst. She proved the strongest contender in the Amethyst Gym challenge of Team AMS, and managed to evolve into a Slowqueen (king) just moments prior to Vessin and Iudas' kidnapping by Rockets. Her fate and abilities are unknown at the moment. * 'Hitmonchan '(Hitmonchan): Vessin caught a Tyrogue before leaving Amethyst on Captain Lennox's boat. He trained with it on the boat ride, even after getting injured, and it evolved into Hitmonchan in Sandy Shore. Hitmonchan is a bit of a gentleman pokemon, refusing to fight for some of Vessin's darker demands. * 'Wailmer '(Wailmer): After being knocked out on Captain Lennox's ship, Vessin managed to capture a relaxed, easy-going Wailmer. They get along fairly well. * '''Golurk: A statue that Vessin captured while in some ruins of Sandy Shore. Has since evolved into a Golurk, which Vessin is sure will unlock the future to flight-enabled ships, for the sacred idea of SKY PIRATES. * Deino: 'An egg that Vessin and the party found to be experimented on. When it hatched, a green Deino came out and immediately identified Vessin as its mother/father/don't-eat-person. Very affectionate to Vessin. Likes Slowpoke's tail and biting Rockets. 'Relationships *'Iudas - '''Well, now that Brun the Lame is dealt with, I guess I can get back to making new gadgets...Hey, Iudas, wanna be a test subject? *'Cyrus''' - Well, that was a joke. I guess we win, don't we, Cyrus? How about we go find something fun to do now? *'Rhia' - We're friends, Rhia, but if you think I'm letting you get dibs on any of these former-Rockets before me, good luck unlocking your cellphone and emails with their new passwords. *'Annabelle' - I wonder if Anna'll be less upset with us now that we don't have to wailmer on Rockets anymore? Maybe I should convince Iudas into getting her roses... *'Islief' - Huh, didn't see her anywhere. Wonder if Brun's goons actually finished one of us off... *'''Evelia - '''Hm, I should probably kidnap her after everyone goes their separate ways. She'll probably get in trouble again otherwise. Pokedex Corner *Litwick: Category:Characters Category:PCs